Otona ni Naritai
by Ochibi4me
Summary: Hinata memulai kehidupan barunya di Konoha dan bekerja sebagai baby sitter untuk memenuhi keperluan hidupnya dan adiknya yang ditinggal di desa asalnya. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Hinata sebagai babysitter menghadapi bocah bernama Konohamaru yang sepertinya tidak mudah ditangani? lets find it out


**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Otona Naritai**

**Chapter 1**

Butiran air turun dari langit terus menerus menemani perjalananku menuju desa Konoha, meninggalkan desa asalku desa Suna. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada pemandangan indah di depan mataku dari dalam kereta yang melaju kencang menuju Konoha. Konoha sungguh berbeda dengan suna, Konoha mempunya tanah yang subur dipenuhi dengan pepohonan sedangkan suna diselimuti pasir sepanjang wilayahnya, hanya beberapa pohon terdapat disana. Aku berharap bisa menyesuaikan diriku didesa Konoha walaupun sendiri…

….

Ya

Aku harus bisa….

Aku tak menyadari setitik air mata keluar dari mataku.

'Haha, apa yang kau lakukan Hinata? Jika kau ingin bertahan, berhentilah menangis seperti bayi. '

Dengan lembut aku menyeka air mataku. Aku tidak boleh cengeng demi adikku yang saat ini tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan, dan aku harus mencari uang untuknya. Kami adalah anak yatim piatu, ibuku sudah meninggalkanku semenjak usiaku 10 tahun dan baru 2 minggu lalu aku kehilangan ayahku, beliau mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanannya menuju pengadilan.

Cukup…

Aku tak ingin memikirkan hal itu untuk saat ini. Karena mengingat hal itu dapat melemahkanku.

_Pyuuuuuu… _suara kereta berhenti di stasiun konoha, dengan segera aku membopong beberapa koper yang kubawa dan membawanya keluar dari kereta.

'selamat tinggal suna…konoha aku datang…' ujarku dalam hati setelah keluar dari stasiun konoha. Aku merogoh saku bajuku dan mengambil secarik kertas yang berisi nama dan alamat majikanku.

Hiruzen sarutobi

Distrik 3

21-10

Entah akan berapa lama aku akan bekerja disana, yang aku pikirkan saat ini bagaimana aku akan berterimakasih pada pria tua pemilik alamat tersebut. Ia bersedia menampungku dan bersedia memberiku pekerjaan sebagai babysitter dengan bayaran yang besar. Beliau mempercayakan cucu satu-satunya padaku. Entah itu adalah pekerjaan yang sulit atau mudah, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. yang terpenting aku mendapat tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan.

Aku merapatkan jaket yang kupakai lalu membuka payung perlahan untuk melindungi tubuhku dari guyuran hujan yang deras. Aku melihat langit dan bergumam pada langit 'berhentilah menangis seolah-olah mengerti kesedihanku…' dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

*********(^_^)/**********

Tok tok tok

"Konohamaru, keluarlah dari kamar. Kakek ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. " Panggil seorang kakek tua, ia berdiri menunggu dengan sabar cucunya keluar dari kamarnya. Namun beliau tidak mendapat tanggapan dari cucunya, ia pun mengetuk pintunya lagi.

"Nak Konohamaru, apa kau mendengarku? Bukakan pintumu nak… " ucapnya cukup dengan nada tegas dan sedikit kencang. Sebenarnya ia mengetahui mengapa cucunya bersikap dingin pada dirinya.

Cklek!

Keluarlah sesosok bocah berambut hitam, ia memasang tampang masam. "aku sudah tau kek. Kau akan keluar kota cukup lama dan meninggalkanku disini, dan memberitahuku bahwa kau memberikanku babysitter sialan lainny! Sudahlah kek, jika kau hanya ingin memberitahuku hal itu lebih baik kakek pergi saja tak usah hiraukan aku. " Ujarnya sinis dan bersiap untuk menutup pintunya kembali.

"Konohamaru…" panggil sang kakek pelan dan menahan pintu kamar cucunya. "Maafkan kakek, aku tak bisa selamanya bersamamu disini, aku memiliki tanggung jawab mengurus pekerjaanku nak. Kakek terpaksa memperkerjakan seseorang untuk mengurusmu nak. Walaupun aku tau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu karena itu, tapi aku lebih tak bisa membayangkan dirimu sendirian di sini… " jelasnya lembut memegang pundak cucunya, meminta pengertiannya.

Dengan tangan kecilnya ia menepis tangan kakeknya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang murung, Konohamaru berkata "terserah kakek sajalah… " lalu mendorong pelan kakeknya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Pria tua itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamarnya dan tidak memperpanjang urusan, ia tidak memahami mengapa cucunya memiliki sifat keras kepala mungkin karena usianya yang masih sangat muda atau memang sifatnya. Sepanjang apapun argumen yang ia keluarkan nanti, ia akan bersikap seperti itu.

Di sisi lain Konohamaru menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya, ia mengerti kakeknya adalaah seorang pengusaha yang sibuk, beliau tak bisa lama-lama menemaninya di rumah. 'haaah, dasar keras kepala. Berapa ratus kali aku katakan padanya, aku tidak butuh baby sitter sialan, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!' tanpa disadarinya ia meragukan gumaman hatinya. Ia tau bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup sendirian melihat umurnya yang masih sangat muda.

Ia menggenggam tangannya dan memukul kasurnya kesal. 'siaaall!'

'aku pasti hidup sendiri walau tak ada kakek disini. Yang perlu aku lakukan hanya membuat baby sitterku nanti tersiksa dan keluar dengan sendirinya….!' Ujarnya dalam hati tetap keukuh pada pendapatnya.

Yak! Itulah yang ia akan lakukan nanti. Ia benci babysitter, sangat benci.

**********(^o^)9*********

Hujan rintik-rintik masih turun membasahi bumi Konoha, Hinata memegang erat payung dan secarik kertas berisikan alamat ditangan kanannya tangan dibarengi dengan payung sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa koper yang cukup berat, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat rumah majikannya. Ia takut jika ia salah jalan atau tersasar di tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Hinata menguatkan hatinya, dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jalan yang ditempuh, benar.

Ia melihat setiap papan-papan yang tercantum di setiap rumah

Ia pun melihat papan yang tertulis "21-10"

Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Tanpa ragu Hinatapun menghampiri rumah tersebut.

Ting nong…

Hinata lega sekali ia telah sampai dan menemukan alamat yang ia cari. Karena hari sudah senja jika ia belum menemukannya juga, ia tak tau akan tidur dimana malam ini. Hinata menekan tombol ragu-ragu, Ia agak gugup menemui Sarutobi, pria tua yang merupakan kerabat ayahnya. Ia tak begitu mengenalnya karena ia hanya beberapa kali menemui Sarutobi. Yang ia ketahui adalah beliau adalah seorang yang kaya raya. Namun yang ia lihat sekarang adalah rumah yang sederhana tidak bertingkat dan tidak terlihat mewah, Hinata menebak-nebak mungkin hanya salah satu rumahnya.

Tak lama setelah bunyi bel ke 2 pintu terbuka dan seorang kakek muncul, rambutnya sudah memutih seluruhnya dan beliau berjalan sedikit membungkuk saat menghampiri Hinata.

"kamu pasti nak Hinata. Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu"ujarnya tersenyum lalu membukakan gerbang untuk Hinata. Jantung gadis belia itu berdegup cukup kencang karena baru kali ini ia bekerja pada seseorang, karena sebelumnya ia hanyalah pelajar sma yang luluspun belum. Ia berharap tidak ada kekacauan saat ia melakukan pekerjaannya.

Setelah Hinata dan Sarutobi memasuki rumah, Hinata menaruh kopernya dan menunggu Sarutobi memberinya arahan.

"Hmmmm.. nak Hinata, apa kau sudah mengetahui apa pekerjaanmu disini?" tanya Sarutobi halus.

"Menjaga cucu bapak satu-satunya. " jawab Hinata pelan menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Ya betul sekali, apa kamu sudah mengetahui nama cucuku? "

Hinata menggeleng pelan kepalanya menandakan ia belum mengetahui nama cucu Sarutobi. Jujur ia tak mengetahui detail tentang anak yang akan diurusnya nanti.

"Konohamaru, kamarnya berada disana. " tunjuk Sarutobi ke arah kamar konohamaru.

Konohamaru?

Bukankah desa ini bernama Konoha?

Seolah dapat membaca fikiran Hinata, Sarutobi berkata "Kau pasti berfikir nama cucuku sama seperti nama desa ini kan? Hahaha, akulah yang memberikan namanya tersebut. Aku begitu mencintai desa ini sehingga aku mengusulkan pada orang tua Konohamaru untuk menamainya dengan nama desaku ini."

Hinata tersenyum mengerti "Siapa yang tak akan mencintai desa yang terlihat permai seperti ini?"

Sarutobi merasa senang Hinata memuji desa tercintanya, "Namun sayangnya aku harusnya meninggalkan Konoha untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan tak bisa menemani cucuku disini. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Konohamaru tetapi pekerjaanku diluar sana menumpuk dan menungguku untuk mengerjakannya, aku tak dapat menundanya lagi. Maka dari itu aku butuh nak Hinata untuk menjaga cucuku selama aku bekerja. "

"Baiklah, saya akan menjaga cucu bapak sepenuh hatiku. " ujar Hinata dengan serius. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Sarutobi.

Sarutobi menatap mata gadis muda di depannya terlihat sangat serius dan iapun mempercayai bahwa Hinata akan melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. Sarutobi mengetahu situasi sulit yang di hadapi Hinata.

Drrrt..Drrrt!

baru saja Sarutobi akan menjelaskan pada Hinata tentang cucunya ia merasakan getar handphone pada sakunya dan mengernyitkan dahinya yang keriput, mengetahui bahwa ia telah di tunggu kerabat kerjanya yang menunggu di bandara.

"Nak Hinata, maaf aku tak bisa berbincang-bincang denganmu lebih lama lagi. Aku harap kau dapat menghadapi Konohamaru dengan baik dan memakluminya. Aku percayakan kartu atmku ini. Gunakanlah untuk keperluan sehari-sehari dengan bijak " Hinata menerima kartu atm yang diberikan Sarutobi yang harus di pertanggungjawabkan.

"baiklah… "

Sarutobi terlihat ragu. Hinata yang melihatnya sedikit takut bahwa Sarutobi tidak mempercayainya.

"Tolong maklumi Konohamaru apapun yang terjadi… " Ujar Sarutobi serius.

"Tentu. " Jawab Hinata yakin. Setelah Sarutobi mendengar jawaban tersebut ia tersenyum lega. Ia tau Hinata adalah anak yang baik dan tak akan melakukan hal yang jahat pada cucunya. Justru ia mendapat firasat bahwa cucunya yang akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Hinata.

"Konohamaru sedang merajuk sehingga aku tak dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kalau begitu Sampai nanti nak Hinata. "Sarutobi yang memang sudah rapi beranjak meninggalkan kediamannya. Hinata melambaikan tangannya ketika Sarutobi pergi mengendarai mobil.

**********(o.0)**********

"Ahhh… aku lupa bertanya dimana kamarku…! " Hinata menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia menebak kamarnya berada. Mata lavendernya berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang terdapat papan bertuliskan "konohamaru".

Mungkin Hinata bisa bertanya pada Konohamaru. Dan ia ingin tau seperti apa anak yang bernama Konohamaru ini. Yang didengarnya dari kakek Sarutobi bahwa Konohamaru sedang merajuk pada beliau, mungkin dia anak yang manja. Semoga saja Hinata dapat mengatasinya.

Cklek…

Pintu kamar Konohamaru terbuka sebelum Hinata sempat mengetuknya dan untuk pertama kalinya pertemuan antara Hinata dan Konohamaru terjadi. Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget, ia tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan untuk saat ini.

"Ummmm…" hanya itu yang dapat dikeluarkan Hinata dari mulutnya.

Konohamaru menatap Hinata dengan wajah datar menunggu gadis itu berbicara lagi.

"Kau pasti Konohamaru. Kenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuuga, mulai dari sekarang akulah yang akan menjagamu. " Ujar Hinata sedikit gugup dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"oh… " respon Konohamaru dingin menghiraukan uluran tangan Hinata dan meninggalkan Hinata yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan kamarnya. Konohamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur mengambil segelas air.

Hinata terdiam, ia mengamati Konohamaru yang sedang menuangkan air kedalam gelas mengabaikan keberadaan pertama kali ia diabaikan seperti itu. Mendapat firasat bahwa ia akan mendapat kesulitan dalam menjalani pekerjaannya. Hinata mencoba untuk berinteraksi lagi dengan Konohamaru. Mungkin Konohamaru hanya kesal karena kakeknya meninggalkannya sendiri.

" uhhh..Konohamaru-kun, apa aku boleh bertanya dimana kamarku berada? " tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata Konohamaru mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah kamar Hinata. Setidaknya Hinata dapat mengetahui kamarnya untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu dibandingkan mengetahui caranya untuk mendekati Konohamaru. Tubuh sungguh lelah setelah perjalan selama 2 hari.

"Terimakasih… Aku akan menempati barang-barangku terlebih dahulu setelah itu aku akan menemuimu lagi. " ucap Hinata pelan lalu mengambil dan membawa kopernya. Ia tak melihat seringaian di wajah Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mendelik ke arah Hinata yang sedang menyentuh knob pintu kamarnya lalu membuka lebar pintunya.

'_Kena kau….'_

BYUUUURRR

Turun seember air dari atas mengguyur tubuh Hinata disusul dengan embernya yang sekarang menangkring di kepala lain Konohamaru terkikik senang, perangkapnya berhasil mendapatkan mangsanya.

Hinata mengambil ember dari kepalanya, terdiam. Berkata dalah hati 'Ahhhh, firasatku benar. Anak yang kudihadapi tidaklah mudah… ' lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Dan dimulailah sudah awal karirnya sebagai baby sitter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Iseng ngeremake fictku gara-gara kepengen banget baca manga yang berpairkan cowok lebih muda cenderung anak-anak dengan cewek yang lebih tua, tapi ga ksampean. T_T

Jadi beginilah cara ochibi melampiaskannya. Semoga para pembaca dapat menikmatinya dan mohon tinggalin review dengan kritik dan sarannya ya… ^_^/


End file.
